It Ends Tonight
by Amrit Singh Raizada
Summary: He knows that any second will be his last. He promised he'd be back. That he'd take care of her. He'd be damned if he let something as paltry as death stand in the way of him watching over his wife. His wife. REPOSTED


"Sometimes you have to think about the greater good!"  
-Hermione Granger

Disclaimer:: The HP quote isn't mine. Hunger Games isn't mine. If it were Katniss would die so Finnick could come back and be with Annie. Nor the Eric Clapton song lyrics.

It ends tonight. But damn... he's going to miss her so much. His Annie. With her glossy brown hair and gleaming green eyes. His bronze hair falls into his sea-green eyes and he feels the inevitable tears welling up in his eyes as he walks towards death. He knows that any second will be his last. He promised he'd be back. That he'd take care of her. He'd be damned if he let something as paltry as death stand in the way of him watching over his wife. His wife. The phrase fills him with love for his Annie. His love is squashed by a sudden outpouring of grief though. Annie would be alone. No! He locks that thought away as she wouldn't be alone. She would have Katniss and everyone in District 13. Even he, Finnick, would find a way to watch over her even through death. If there was a god up there at all, then he must have been very happy with Finnick to give him even the little time he had, had with Annie. His angel. He knew it was selfish, he knew it made him lower than scum, but part of him didn't want Annie to move on. He wanted her to always love him and only him. He did want her to live and be able to go on, but not with another man. She would always be the only woman he would love, his true love, and he wanted to be that to her. Dead or Alive. Sure enough, the vows only went till death do us part, but him and Annie were different. They had a love that would pass all tests and withstand all separation, even death. He would meet his Annie again, some day. But would she know his name when he saw her in heaven? Would it be the same if she saw him in heaven? Would she hate him for breaking his promise and leaving her? Would she have someone with her. His blood boiled and his heart broke at the mere thought of it. Would she hold his hand? Would she love him? He's leaving the woman he loves. The woman who might someday have had his children. For what? He ponders this. He's leaving Annie yes, but to make the world a safe, better place. A world where Annie is free and no, harm could ever come to her. A world where no, man would watch his love be destroyed as Finnick had been forced to watch Annie descend into her cage of madness. He wouldn't allow Annie to be hurt again. Annie Odair. The last name on his mind as the mutts claw at his form. Annie... I love you...

* * *

Finnick watched as they brought Annie into the room. She looked around, confused.

"Why am I here?" she asked politely.

"I need to get back. Finnick will be there soon, and he'll be worried if I'm gone." He squeezed his eyes shut at that, and realized that they had brought his Annie in here to tell her of his fate.

"Annie," President Coin began.

"Finnick will be here soon!" Annie said with a note of finality.

"Finnick's dead." said one of the District 13 men, flatly. Finnick growled angrily. Didn't he realize that Annie was fragile? He was about to lunge towards the man when his attention was diverted by Annie's quiet statement.  
"No."

"What?" chorused everyone in the room.  
"Annie, please speak up." said President Coin. 'Is she stupid?' thought Finnick angrily.

"No." said Annie, in a normal tone.  
"Finnick can't be dead. No." she said, louder now.

"No!" she was almost shouting. She broke into sobs and collapsed into a chair.

"He promised!" she whispered.

"He promised he's be back. HE LIED!" NO! Annie! Didn't she see him? He was right beside her! 'ANNIE!' he called desperately. The guards went at Annie to try and restrain her from having an attack and Finnick put himself between them. The guards went right through him. It was then Finnick realized that nobody here could see him or hear him. He was helpless. He couldn't save his Annie. Protect her from these guards intent on holding her down. Annie quieted herself before they reached her though. She stood and sniffled once before piercing President Coin with her penetrating gaze. "Thank you, for bringing me the news." she looked away and hurried from the room. Guards tried to follow her but thankfully, President Coin held them back saying that Annie needed her time.

Finnick continued to watch over Annie, for the weeks that passed. She was sick. She was throwing up and was always crying. Katniss was there a lot. Attempting to comfort her and apologizing time and time again for not saving him. At first, Annie screamed that it was all Katniss's fault and had a fit sobbing and crying until she eventually succumbed and accepted Katniss's comfort, both of them sobbing. Doctors came in and out and eventually Finnick heard one word that made his dead heart soar and almost beat again. Pregnant. His Annie was pregnant! Their baby was growing inside her. A part of him. Finnick could see the light now. He understood. There really was someone up there that was happy with him.

He was able to stay until the delivery. A bouncing baby boy. Annie had been wrong. At his funeral she had whispered that she thought it was a baby girl. She lay there cradling their son and whispered one word.

"Finnick."  
"I will always love you Finnick. Only you." Finnick could feel himself slipping away and his heart tore. He was allowed one glance at the baby and one last glance at his Annie before he departed for the afterlife. His bronze hair... Annie's beautiful eyes. Everything he had ever wanted. He had a feeling that Annie had sensed his presence as she had looked right at the spot where he had stood and mouthed 'I love you,' with tears streaming openly down her face. His mind was full with one thought as the gates of Elysium opened to let him in. 'I love you, Annie. I love you too.'

* * *

I love FinnickxxAnnie... :) Remus Lupin and Finnick Odair should start a club on fathers who died before they could know their children... hmmm


End file.
